parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Age (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriend's movie spoof of Ice Age. It appeared on Youtube on Septmber 19, 2017. Cast: *Manny - Shrek *Sid - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Diego - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Scrat - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Roshan - Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Carl & Frank - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) *Soto - Ripslinger (Planes) *Zeke - Cad Spinner (Planes Fire and Rescue) *Oscar - Ned (Planes) *Lenny - Zed (Planes) *Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) *Dodo Birds - Various Birds *Jennifer and Rachel - Sadness (Inside Out) and Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Tribes - Various Humans *Prehistoric Animals - Various Characters Chapters: *Toon Age Part 1 - A Chipmunk's Life *Toon Age Part 2 - The Big Chill *Toon Age Part 3 - All Alone *Toon Age Part 4 - A Great Team *Toon Age Part 5 - Planes on the Prowl *Toon Age Part 6 - Save the Child *Toon Age Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby *Toon Age Part 8 - Bird Fight *Toon Age Part 9 - Bedtime *Toon Age Part 10 - Where's the Baby? *Toon Age Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" *Toon Age Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase *Toon Age Part 13 - Cave Drawings *Toon Age Part 14 - The Searchers *Toon Age Part 15 - A Hot Foot *Toon Age Part 16 - The Plane's Plan *Toon Age Part 17 - Fire Starter *Toon Age Part 18 - Dusty Crophopper's Confession *Toon Age Part 19 - Planes Chase Emmet/Final Boss *Toon Age Part 20 - Goodbye, Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later *Toon Age Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ice Age (2002) Clips Used: *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Dinosaur (2000) *Planet Earth (2006) *Norm of the North (2016) *Bolt (2008) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Zootopia (2016) *Robots (2005) *Chicken Run (2000) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Planes (2013) *Planes Fire and Resuce (2014) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Incredibles (2004) *Tangled (2010) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Inside Out (2015) *Chicken Little (2005) *Frozen (2013) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Gallery: Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Manny Emmet.jpeg|Emmet as Sid Dusty Crophopper in Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as Diego Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin as Scrat Jack-Jack.jpg|Jack Jack Parr as Roshan Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg|Hopper and Molt as Carl and Frank Ripslinger planes.png|Ripslinger as Soto Cad Spinner.jpg|Cad Spinner as Zeke Ned and Zed.jpg|Ned and Zed as Oscar and Lenny Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Dab The Dobo Birds Vs Monkeys.PNG|Various Birds as Dobos Trivia: *The Clips for Shrek, Alvin, Hopper, Molt, Jack Jack Parr, Sadness, Blu and Birds are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoof